ironwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Warp Daemons and Cultists
Cultists Some humans chosen to worship, or have gone insane from contact with the Daemonic forces. These humans are to be considered highly hostile and should not be contacted in any way. Commonly seen to collaborate and group up with Daemons to open portals and create/steal technology for Cyber-Engines. These cultists steal military equipment and brand with Daemonic symbols and skulls of the fallen, often using the stolen equipment to cause havoc and raid installations inhabited by The Order and other human colonies. Daemonic Entities Creatures that emerge from exit and star points of The Order’s form of faster than light travel. The order’s warp drives ring them into an accelerated state of space outside of the regular material universe, the ruptures from these points allow chaotic creatures from this sub-dimension to form inside the material universe, often taking forms of twisted apparitions and possessing Humans and other creatures, warping their flesh and causing horrible mutations as they fight and destroy worlds for no greater cause other than for the lust and rush of destruction and bloodshed. Bloodrenders Devilish beings with ram-like horns. Usually weird two demonic blades or fleshy tendrils to cause havoc and destruction on lightly armored and unarmed humans. They revel in feasting on the corpses and drinking their blood Gargoyles Winged creatures that love to grab anything it can, then taking it high up in the air. After it reaches a suitable height it will fold in its wings and savages rip and tear flesh off the creature until it is close to the ground, in which it will release its prey and fly off to find new prey as the dying creature splatters on the ground. Being human, animal, or otherwise. Imps Small mischievous creatures, they like to steal or cause emotional harm to families by torturing them by killing or mutilating pets, small children, or murdering the parent’s children in front of them and force-feeding their parents to them. They especially love shiny things, meaning they can be bribed for certain things, albeit uselessly as the nature of the Imps would make anything acquired from them to be unreliable. They tend to throw fiery objects or substances at attackers. Slinkers Shady apparitions that like to sneak in the shadows. Often decapitate or drag victims into their realm for horrible tortures indescribable by man. According to some reports, they can cause an endless cycle of death and life, creating a personal hell for their unlucky victims. Shamblers Reanimated corpses, zombie-like in appearance, but capable of wielding firearms and controlling vehicles. Albeit quite poorly. Commonly caused by the Da’At Yichud, but sometimes form from graveyards after nearby warp jumps. Sirens Slow, skeletal creatures that walk down streets morosely, often mistaken for homeless or old women. When an unsuspecting victim is close enough, it quickly snaps its head to meet any direction, facing the victim as it emits a high pitched screech, causing internal hemorrhaging of the ear drums and rupturing internal organs. This screech can sometimes temporarily disable explosives, as noted by former soldiers. Brutes Large, extremely muscular humanoids, riddled with spines and scaly, tough skin. Brutes love to smash anything and everything, destroying small buildings or smashing and throwing cars with it’s immense strength. The nature of the brute’s skin can render it hard to take down as most handheld calibres bounce right off it’s skin. It is recommended to use 70 cal. or higher against this threat.